


Es muss einen Morgen danach geben

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Der Morgen danach halt. ;-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Liebe Tjej,
> 
> als ich noch ein wenig unsicher bezüglich deines Geburtstagsgeschenkes war, habe ich zur Sicherheit mit einem alternativen Geschenk begonnen - mit dieser Geschichte hier. ;-) Die gibt es nun als kleines Zusatzgeschenk. :-)

Während Boerne bereits eingeschlafen war, lag Thiel hellwach da. Seine Gedanken fuhren seit Minuten Karussell, er konnte nicht so richtig fassen, dass ... _das_ eben tatsächlich passiert war. Boerne und er, sie hatten miteinander ... Oh Gott, ihm wurde schon wieder ganz warm. Dass sie einmal so weit gehen würden, hätte er nun wirklich nicht gedacht.  
Eigentlich hatte er ja nach den zwei Gläsern Wein heim gehen wollen, ehrlich. Na ja, aber Boerne hatte ihn so unwiderstehlich angelächelt, so wie eben nur er es konnte.  
Er hatte zurück gelächelt, Boerne hatte nach seinen Händen gegriffen, und dann ... hatte das Ganze halt seinen Lauf genommen.  
Und nun lag er hier noch immer zusammen mit Boerne in dessen Bett.

 _Der Morgen danach._ Beim Gedanken daran verzog er das Gesicht, auf den hatte er ja echt so gar keine Lust. Aber ob er nun Lust drauf hatte oder nicht, leider würde der in einigen Stunden unvermeidbar auf sie beide zukommen. Ob er jetzt vielleicht lieber doch noch in sein eigenes Bett verschwinden sollte?  
Dummerweise lag Boernes linke Hand derzeit auf seinem Bauch, und wenn er die jetzt von sich schieben würde, bestünde die Gefahr, dass das Boerne wecken würde.  
Na ja, dann würde er halt bleiben. Er könnte ja ein bisschen schlafen, und dann früh morgens heim gehen, bevor Boerne wach werden würde. Genau, so würde er es machen.  
Er schloss seine Augen, lauschte Boernes leisen und regelmäßigen Atemzügen, und dämmerte langsam in den Schlaf rüber.

 

 

**Sieben Stunden später**

Thiel wurde wach, und das Erste, das er wahrnahm, war schwacher Kaffeeduft, der in seine Nase zog. Roch nicht schlecht. So ein oder zwei Tassen Kaffee wären ja jetzt ganz nett, und dazu vielleicht ein paar leckere ... _Oh Nein._ Schlagartig hatten seine Erinnerungen eingesetzt. Er schlug seine Augen auf. Boerne lag wie erwartet nicht mehr neben ihm.  
Der Morgen danach, da war er jetzt also.  
Nervös fuhr er sich durchs Haar und dachte nach. Wenn es nach Kaffee roch, frühstückte Boerne höchstwahrscheinlich gerade. Und während der jetzt frühstückte, könnte er sich ja vielleicht unauffällig aus dem Staub machen.

Gerade war er in seine Klamotten geschlüpft, als langsam die Tür geöffnet wurde und Boernes Kopf ins Zimmer guckte. Mist! Zu spät, um unauffällig zu verschwinden.  
„Äh, Moin, Boerne.“  
„Guten Morgen.“ Boerne lächelte, aber ein bisschen anders als sonst. Irgendwie ... zurückhaltender. Bestimmt würde er sich jetzt zum vorigen Abend äußern. „Wie mögen Sie Ihre Eier, Thiel? Weich oder hart?“  
„Ähm, was?“  
„Ich koche uns gerade Eier.“  
„Ach so. Die mag ich ... mittelhart.“  
„Mittelhart. Gut.“ Boernes Kopf verschwand, nur um wenige Sekunden später erneut ins Zimmer zu schauen. „Sie wollten aber nicht gerade gehen, oder?  
„Ähm ... Ne, na ja, ich ...“  
„Sie kommen doch mit in die Küche und frühstücken noch mit mir?“  
„Ja, ich komme ... Ich komme mit.“ Na ja, wenn Boerne ihm nun schon ein Frühstück anbot, wollte er nicht unhöflich sein und einfach abhauen. Außerdem hatte er ein bisschen Hunger.

 

„Bedienen Sie sich einfach, Thiel.“  
„Danke“, murmelte er, setzte sich an den gedeckten Küchentisch, schnappte sich eins von den vier noch warmen Brötchen und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.  
Wenig später waren dann auch die Eier fertig, und Boerne nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.  
„Schmeckt Ihnen Ihr Ei?“  
Er nickte.  
„Sehr schön.“  
„Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
„Danke fürs Frühstück.“ Es war schon ein ganzes Weilchen her, seit er zuletzt mit jemandem zusammen gefrühstückt hatte, und noch länger, seit ihm jemand ein Frühstück zubereitet hatte. Bisher fand er den Morgen danach ja gar nicht so schlimm, allerdings ...  
„Nun ja, ich dachte, wenn Sie ... nun schon einmal hier sind, biete ich Ihnen auch ein Frühstück an.“  
„Wenn ich nun schon einmal hier bin?“ Klang ja eher weniger begeistert. „Ich ... kann jetzt auch gehen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist.“  
„So war das doch nicht gemeint, Thiel.“  
„Sondern?“  
„Ich habe mich etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt, ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass ... nun ja, eigentlich war es nicht geplant, dass Sie jetzt hier mit mir in meiner Küche sitzen.“  
„Es ist nicht meine ... Schuld, dass ich hier bin!“ Wie schaffte das Boerne bloß? Niemand sonst schaffte es, ihn so schnell wütend zu machen und seinen Puls in die Höhe zu treiben.  
Boerne sah ihn fragend an. „Nicht Ihre Schuld?“  
„Das gestern ... Das ... Nun ja, Sie haben ...“ Mist, er spürte, wie ihm bei jedem Wort wärmer wurde, vermutlich nahm sein Gesicht gerade die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an. „Sie haben mich ... verführt.“  
„Nun, das streite ich nicht ab, Thiel.“ Boerne lächelte wieder, nicht zurückhaltend diesmal, sondern frech. „Wenn Sie schon von Schuld sprechen wollen, dann liegt diese allerdings bei uns beiden. Denn Sie möchten ja wohl sicher nicht abstreiten, dass Sie nur allzu gerne und bereitwillig mitgemacht haben, nicht wahr?“  
„Nö ...“ Ne, das konnte er nun wirklich nicht abstreiten.  
„Und es hat Ihnen äußerst gut gefallen, was wir getan haben.“ Keine Frage von Boerne, sondern eine Feststellung.  
„Ein bisschen hat es mir schon gefallen, ja.“ Na ja, eigentlich ja eher ein bisschen sehr, aber ...  
„Ein bisschen nur?“ Boerne kniff etwas die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich bitte Sie, das glauben Sie ja wohl selbst nicht, Thiel.“  
„Na ja, so überragend ist das ja nun auch wieder nicht gewesen.“  
„Ach ja, tatsächlich, Thiel? Nicht so überragend?“ Boerne klang belustigt. „Sie haben doch sogar beinahe angefangen zu schnurren, als ich Ihren ...“  
„Boah, Boerne, das hätten Sie wohl gerne!“ Beinahe angefangen zu schnurren, pah, solch ein Schwachsinn! Nun gut, den ein oder anderen kleinen Seufzer hatte Boerne ihm zugegebenermaßen entlockt, ja, das schon. Okay, eigentlich waren es ziemlich viele Seufzer gewesen.  
Hastig nahm er einen großen Schluck Kaffee. „Können wir jetzt vielleicht das Thema wechseln? Oder einfach weiter frühstücken?“ Wäre ihm ja echt lieber.  
„Wieso? Weil Sie sich nicht trauen, zuzugeben, wie sehr es Ihnen gefallen hat?“  
Mann, diese Nervensäge! „Was ist denn eigentlich mit Ihnen, Boerne?“ Gegenangriff!  
„Was meinen Sie?“  
„Mich wollen Sie hier ... ausquetschen, aber Sie sagen nicht, wie es Ihnen gefallen hat!“  
„Sie haben mich ja auch noch nicht gefragt, Thiel!“  
„Jetzt tue ich's aber. Also? Wie fanden Sie es?“ Während er äußerst gespannt auf die Antwort antwortete, schlug sein Herz ganz schön schnell.  
Boerne lächelte ein weiteres Mal, und diesmal war es weder ein zurückhaltendes noch ein freches Lächeln, sondern ... wieder ein anderes.  
„Ich fand es unglaublich schön, Thiel.“  
_Oh._ „Unglaublich schön?“, wiederholte er leise.  
„Ja.“ Boerne nickte eifrig. „So. Und nun sind Sie dran, Thiel!“  
„Boerne, ich ... Na ja ...“ Warum zögerte er denn jetzt noch? Nun konnte er ja die Wahrheit sagen, weil er keine Angst mehr vor Boernes Reaktion haben musste.  
„Sagen Sie es mir, Thiel.“  
„Mir hat es auch verdammt gut gefallen.“ So, nun war es raus. Er holte kurz tief Luft. „Und wenn Sie's ganz genau wissen wollen, hat es mir noch viel besser gefallen, als all das, was wir bisher so in Ihrem und in meinem Bett getrieben haben. Na ja, und auf meinem Küchentisch.“  
„Sie haben mein Büro vergessen, Thiel. Und das eine Mal auf dem Klo.“ Boerne lächelte schon wieder.  
Und diesmal lächelte er mit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es war nicht sofort soo offensichtlich, dass sich die beiden hier nicht zum ersten Mal körperlich näher gekommen sind. :-D


	2. Chapter 2

„Boerne, ich ... hätte ja gegen eine ... Wiederholung des gestrigen Abends nichts einzuwenden.“  
„Ich schon!“  
„Aber ... Ich dachte ...“  
Boerne zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch. „ _Eine_ Wiederholung reicht mir nun wirklich nicht.“

 

**Etwa vierzehn Stunden später**

In einer innigen Umarmung standen sie vor Boernes Bett und küssten sich, wieder und wieder, immer fordernder. Beide trugen nur noch ihre Unterwäsche. Die erste Wiederholung des vorigen Abends war seit einigen Minuten im vollen Gange.

Boerne löste sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung, ließ sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen und lächelte ihn äußerst verführerisch an. Noch ein bisschen verführerischer als am Vorabend.  
Er lächelte zurück und legte sich zu ihm.  
„Komm her“, raunte Boerne.  
Das war anders als gestern. Gestern hatten sie sich noch gesiezt.  
Boerne hatte seine Arme weit für ihn geöffnet, und er kuschelte sich hinein. Seinen Kopf legte er auf Boernes Brust. „Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
„Machst du jetzt vielleicht wieder das Gleiche wie gestern, also ...“  
Boerne hatte verstanden, grub seine Hand in Thiels Haar und streichelte seinen Kopf.  
Thiel seufzte wohlig. Schnurren würde er aber auch heute nicht, obwohl ihm vor Glück ja fast danach zumute war.

Das war nun das zweite Mal, dass sie zusammen in Boernes Bett lagen, ohne Sex miteinander zu haben.  
Sie schmusten, küssten sich, waren sich nah.

„Frank?“  
„Hm?“  
„Morgen könntest ja eigentlich du uns das Frühstück zubereiten, was hältst du davon?“  
„Na gut, aber übermorgen bist du wieder dran.“  
„In Ordnung.“


End file.
